vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Houndoom
|-|Houndoom= |-|Mega Houndoom= |-|Houndour= Summary Houndoom is a Pokémon introduced in Gen II. It evolves from Houndour at level 24. Houndoom is a quadrupedal canine Pokémon with a black color scheme, an orange underbelly and snout, among other things. Its most defining features are the long black arrow-headed tail, a skull "jewel" embedded in its neck, and most notably, its devil horns curled behind itself. It also has a bony structure on its back, making it resemble that it has its ribs on the exterior, and has rings around its legs that seems to be made of the same bony material. When it Mega Evolves, all of the bony structures on its body grow to look bigger and more menacing, but are still manageable. The jewel in its neck is gone, its horns point upwards, its claws became red and longer, grew fangs, and its arrow-like tail became shaped like an arrowhead split down the middle. The Pokémon seems to be a rather brutal one, scaring away other Pokémon, and was thought to be the harbinger of the Grim Reaper. They travel in packs, and the leader is determined upon the victor of enough fights. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A, higher via Solar Power Name: Houndoom Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dark Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Likely Hellfire Manipulation as well, Electricity Manipulation, Toxin Manipulation, Immunity Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Can cause eternal pain with its fires, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, and other psychic attacks, Absorbs Fire moves to increase the power of its own fire moves, Cannot be put to sleep, Resistance Negation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Poison, Burning, or Paralysis), Statistics Reduction, Attack Reflection | Same (Minus the absorption and being able to awaken quickly) to a much greater extent, Power increases in the sun at the cost of heath Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level like Diglett and Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to other Mega Evolving Pokémon like Camerupt) | At least Large Mountain level (Via scaling to Mega Tyranitar), higher via the ability Solar Power Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Relativistic (Can catch or dodge things thrown by other Pokémon, who have throwing speeds of this level. Can keep up with, and even outpace Pokemon on this level) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Pokémon naturally have higher stamina than humans or normal animals) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Flamethrower Standard Equipment: Houndoominite Intelligence: Instinctive, and has a wolf pack view. However, Pokémon are naturally good at battling Weaknesses: Fighting, Water, Ground and Rock Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Flash Fire:' Houndoom's physiology makes it so that any fire moves, even if they're just fire enhanced attacks like Fire Punch or Blaze Kick, do no damage, and makes its own fire moves increased. *'Early Bird:' Houndoom, when put to sleep, doesn't remain that way for long, and will wake up sooner than most individuals, whether it's through a lullaby, hypnosis, or whatever. *'Unnerve:' Houndoom's hidden ability. Just existing makes the opponent nervous, likely due to its murderous appearance among some sort of supernatural power. This makes them more likely to try calling for help, and unable to eat berries. *'Solar Power:' Houndoom's ability in it's Mega form.It increases the power of its special attacks under sunny weather at the cost of some health. 'Moves' 'Level-Up Moves' *'Inferno:' Houndoom engulfs the opponent in intense flames. It is guaranteed to burn. *'Nasty Plot:' Houndoom thinks dirty thought, sharply raising its special attack. *'Thunder Fang:' Houndoom bites the opponent with a mouth filled with electrical energy. It has a chance to either flinch or paralyze. *'Leer:' Houndoom glares at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Ember:' Houndoom releases weak flame embers from its mouth. It has a chance to burn. *'Howl:' Houndoom howls, which somehow raises its attack. *'Smog:' Houndoom breathes a stream of toxins that do damage and has a high chance to poison. *'Roar:' Houndoom roars, which scares the opponent off. *'Bite:' Houndoom bites the opponent with a darkness based attack. It can cause flinching. *'Odor Sleuth:' Houndoom "identifies" the opponent, which seems to negate intangibility and removes immunities. *'Beat Up:' Houndoom calls all of its friends in its immediate vicinity, and they all attack with a darkness based attack, even if they don't have darkness based attacks. Rather useless in versus matches. *'Fire Fang:' Houndoom bites the opponent with a mouth filled with fire. This move has a chance to burn or flinch. *'Feint Attack:' Houndoom hits the opponent with a darkness moved as soon as the moment arises. It has a hard time missing. *'Embargo:' Houndoom places a curse which prevents the opponent from using healing items. *'Foul Play:' Houndoom turns the power of the opponent against it with this dark based move, as it takes the opponent's AP, including buffs, and attacks the opponent. *'Flamethrower:' Houndoom shoots the opponent with a powerful burst of fire. It has a chance to burn. *'Crunch:' A powerful darkness based move where Houndoom crunches the opponent in its mouth. It has a chance to lower defense. 'Egg Moves' *'Counter:' Houndoom endures a physical attack, before lashing out at the opponent, dealing twice the damage dealt to it. *'Destiny Bond:' If this move is activated right before the final blow, it will also instantly defeat the one who KO'd or killed Houndoom, taking its opponent down with it. *'Feint:' Houndoom hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Fire Spin:' Houndoom traps his opponent in a fierce vortex of fire, which damages them over-time. *'Punishment:' Houndoom strikes the opponent with a move that does more damage the more the opponent has boosted its power. *'Pursuit:'Houndoom strikes the opponent, dealing double the damage if the opponent happens to be fleeing. *'Rage:' As long as this move is in use, the power of rage raises Houndoom's attack power each time it's hit in battle. *'Reversal:' Houndoom delivers a strong attack to the opponent, which does double damage if Houndoom was just recently attacked. *'Spite:' Houndoom curses the opponent, which causes the last attack it used to have its usage dropped by a noticeable amount. *'Sucker Punch:' As the opponent is readying an attack, Houndoom can rush up to it and land an attack on them first. This attack fails if they aren't attacking. 'Pokemon GO Moves' *'Dark Pulse: '''Houndoom releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch. *'Snarl: Houndoom only. Houndoom forms a black ball with black electricity in its mouth and hurls it at the opponent, which will lower the target's Special Attack. *'''Fire Blast: Houndoom-only. Houndoom releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at the opponent, it may burn the opponent. 'TCG Moves' *'Smokescreen:' Houndoom opens its mouth and releases thick black smoke from its mouth that it lower the foe's accuracy. 'IQ Skillshttps://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Lucario?action=edit&section=8' (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Houndoom will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Houndoom knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Houndoom, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Brick-Tough:' Houndoom's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Houndoom's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Power Pitcher: '''Houndoom has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Survivalist:' A skill exclusive to the playable character. Houndoom's belly fills up more when it eats things, and it may resist the effects of Grimy Food, which can cause a one of whole array of statuses at random. *'Nonsleeper:' Houndoom resists being put to sleep. *'Concentrator:' Houndoom becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Houndoom misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Aggressor:' Houndoom becomes very aggressive, which raises its attack and special attack, but lowers its defense and special defense. *'Counter Basher: Houndoom takes on the Counter status, in which at the cost of -1 stage of defense, it can auto-reflects a portion of physical damage done to Houndoom. As an effect of the Counter status, Houndoom's own attacks can't be reflected. *'''Erratic Player: Houndoom's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Houndoom is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Clutch Performer:' At dangerously low health, Houndoon receives a sharp boost in evasiveness. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Houndoom may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Intimidator:' Houndoom can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'No-Charger:' Houndoom can unleash moves that need to charge up right away, though it takes twice the energy to perform said move. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Houndoom pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. Key: Houndour | Houndoom | Mega Houndoom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Dogs Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Wolves Category:Pain Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7